Perfect
by eaglesgrl365
Summary: What words could describe them? They weren't just an average couple. They were perfect for each other in every way, and that's what they were. They were perfect. Jacob/Nessie


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight saga characters, I only wish I did

* * *

I gazed into the orbs of her beautiful brown eyes that took me to another place. We were in Forks really. Billy and Charlie watched some basketball game in the living room, shouting and hollering at the oblivious players on the screen. Nessie was sitting in her mom's old room when I showed up. We were sitting on the bed now just hanging out. I could hear her talking, but I couldn't make out the words. I was so lost in her eyes that I didn't remember where I was.

I felt like I was in the forest, the earthy glow of her eyes took me there. I was a wolf; it felt natural to be with her that way. She was stroking me gently, so softly I could barely feel it through my long, russet fur. I felt the thrumming of the equivalence of a purr in my chest and closed my eyes to better feel the sensation. She was breathing softly and I tuned out the birds and the patter of rain on the canopy of leaves above to focus on that sound.

"Jacob? Is something wrong?" The tone of concern in her voice brought me back to the room. I wasn't under the canopy of leaves that made everything a beautiful green. I was in Bella's room, a lamp casting a dim light, and slight shadows on the perfect face before me. There was no forest floor beneath my rough paws, but a soft comforter that rested over the bed we sat on. The patter of rain was on the roof above us, providing better shelter than the trees I longed to rest under. The only true part of my fantasy was the fact that Renesmee's soft and delicate hand was stroking my large rougher one, almost as if she didn't realize it.

I focused back on her question, depicting every last syllable. I nodded still caught in my trance and turned to look out the window. I could barely see the yard. I remembered when I'd stand out there all night just to protect this beautiful creature's mother. I thought that was love, and it was. Bella and I just weren't the two perfect pieces of the puzzle that Renesmee and I are.

I felt soft hair brush my skin as Renesmee gently placed her head against my shoulder and sighed in what must have been content. She had grown so quickly, I was partly glad, but the other part of me wished her body had taken more time. She was almost full grown now, maybe around 16 years-old only after much less time. I wrapped my arm gently around her, breathing in her scent.

We sat there for a long time, each minute precious. The only sounds to distract us were the noises made by the TV downstairs and the men watching it. This gave me time to think, sometimes thinking too much wasn't the best thing for me, it gave me time to worry; but that night I had nothing to worry about. I reflected on a comment Leah had made a few days ago.

"Wow, look who's all grown up," She said sarcastically placing her thoughts in my mind. "I mean all it took was a little pack and a girl who wants you back and you're thinking logic and acting like an adult."

I wasn't really sure how to react to that, so I didn't. I pushed it out of my mind, letting instincts take over and followed a direction with no set trail. Now that I thought of it, I guess I did notice a change in myself. I wasn't so much of a kid anymore, I had more responsibility than to kick back and treat life like a game.

"Jacob," Renesmee sighed shifting to face me instead of leaning. "I love you," She murmured her eyes clouded and tired and her smile fighting to remain when all she wanted to do was relax against the comfortable pillows and fall asleep.

I felt my lips come to hers, trying to be gentle but failing miserably. Her arms were around my neck and her body was against mine. She was warm and I felt heat spread through my veins. This sensation was fresh and untainted by jealousy or pain; it was the way things were supposed to be. I wanted her closer and pulled her in, feeling her breathing heavily against me.

There was a slight knock on the door and I reluctantly released her turning to find Bella at the door. She had an apologetic smile on her lips as she walked through the door. "Were back," She said to Nessie referring to her hunting trip with Edward. I turned to Renesmee to see her blushing brightly, caught in the act. "I thought you might want to come home, Charlie says you can stay if you want." I glanced from mother to daughter. It was slightly disturbing to see that Bella and Renesmee could pass for being the same age.

Renesmee looked at me and back to her mother. "I'll come home," She said standing from the bed. I stood with her following them to the door. Bella left the room, knowing we would follow in our own good time. When we reached the door Nessie turned back to me. "Go home and get some rest, you must be tired," She said reaching up to kiss me again, quickly this time. I could imagine Edward flinch at the thoughts running through my head. Before turning to gracefully leave, she brushed her hand along my cheek sending her thoughts to me. The memories swept by quickly all through her point of view.

_I watched the stranger run down the stairs in an angry rage, and then he looked at me and got the weirdest look on his face. It was the look that mommy gave me when she saw me, but it was different. Did he love me to?_

_Jacob ran through the woods and I dug my hands deeper into his fur. I watched birds fly away, deeper into the trees. They didn't feel safe when Jacob was around. I was different than the birds and the deer. I felt the safest when I had Jacob with me._

_The sand crumbled under my feet and the cold water lapped at my ankles. We were walking down the beach holding hands, we looked like a normal couple but I wouldn't call us that. We had to be more. We were a pair, a match, or maybe I could just say we were meant to be and that would take care of the one word definitions; because whatever we were, it would take way more than one word._

_He leaned down to me and our lips met. It felt like fire, heat in the most amazing way possible and I could feel the warmth spread first through my lips then to the rest of my body. I wanted more, and so I pulled myself closer, never wanting to move away._

_Now please go home to bed._ She thought with a smile before turning and walking down the hall. I heard her say goodnight to Billy and Charlie and then the sound of the closing door. I stood in the doorway for what could have been seconds or hours, but I finally went down the steps. Billy and Charlie were saying their goodbyes so I walked over and grabbed the handles of Billy's chair.

"Bye Jake ," Charlie said holding the door. He always seemed strained around me, but that was my fault. After all, I did phase right there in front of him. I pushed Billy through the rain and to my car.

"So, how was your night?" Billy asked. I looked over to see the knowing glint in his eyes. Great, that's what I need. I sat there for a minute focused on the familiar road ahead of me before answering.

"It was okay," I tried to sound nonchalant but I felt the smile creep to my face. _Yeah, it was better than alright._ I admitted to myself before pulling up to our house. And with that I helped Billy into the house before heading upstairs to bed. I should have been on patrol or something, but as I fell into my bed, I couldn't help but feel thankful that I wasn't. "Thanks Nessie," I sighed before letting my eyes droop and returning to the place of choice.

The woods were dark now with night and I internally sighed as Renesmee curled up into me. "Perfect," I mumbled coming out as a garbled moan, but she seemed to know what I meant.

"It is perfect, isn't it?" She said yawning. "And that's what we are, we're perfect."

* * *

Thanks for reading and **please please please review!**Criticism welcome :)


End file.
